Samurai Sentai Shinkenger the Movie: The Fateful War
Samurai Sentai Shinkenger The Movie: The Fateful War is the film adaptation of the 2009 Super Sentai Series Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. The film was released in Japanese theaters on August 8, 2009, as a double-bill with the Kamen Rider Decade film Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker. This is the first Japanese movie to be filmed in 3-D. Some footage from this movie is used for the Power Rangers Samurai team up movie Clash of the Red Rangers - The Movie. Casting Masashi Goda, previously Yūji Mita/OhBlue in Chouriki Sentai Ohranger, was brought onto the film to portray Shiba Retsudō, the first Shinken Red. Veteran jidaigeki actor Shinya Owada was brought onto the project to portray the evil leader of the Kusare Gedoushu, Manpuku Aburame. Synopsis Trapped in a war with the unrelenting Kusare Gedoshuu forces, the Shinkenger must discover and awaken a power of the first Shinken Red to finally bring the enemy down. Plot Taking place in between Shinkenger Acts 22 and 23, the Shinkengers battle the newly revived Kusare Gedoushu Aburame Manpuku and his army for three days. The wounded and tired Shinkengers nearly lose, had the Kusare Gedoushu not needed to regain energy by soaking in the Sanzu River. As their wounds are treated, Jii reveals they he has found the Secret Disk used by the first Shinken Red to seal Manpuku at the Genryu Temple, which lies in the middle of Kusare Gedoushu territory. Using Ryunosuke and Kotoha's plan to sneak in disguised as members of the Nanashi Company, Takeru gets the Founding Secret Disk only to see that it is actually a cryptic message left by the first Shinken Red Shiba Retsudō of obtaining power when facing it. Unable to deipher the riddle, the Shinkengers lose hope until they overhear children praying and decide to face the Kusare Gedoushu without the Disk. The next day, the Shinkengers confront the Kusare Gedoushu once more. The vassals hold off the Kusare Nanashi Company members as Shinken Red battles Manpuku. Elsewhere, not wanting his quarry to die by another's hand, Juzo attempts to join the fray as Genta intervenes and becomes Shinken Gold to fight Juzo. Losing to Manpuku, Shinken Red realizes the meaning behind Retsudō's message as he uses the Secret Disk to break the seal Retsudō placed on Manpuku's body to restore the Disk's full power. This turns it into the Kyoryu Disk and turns Shinken Red into Hyper Shinken Red, and his Shinkenmaru into the Kyoryumaru. With these newfound powers, Hyper Shinken Red single handily defeats the Kusare Nanashi before slaying Manpuku. Reviving into giant size, Manpuku opens up into his true form which overpowers Tenku-Shinkenoh until the Kyoryumaru transforms into the Kyoryu Origami and bites off the Kusare Gedoshu's snake head before combining with Shinkenoh to form Kyoryu-Shinkenoh to destroy Manpuku once and for all. Gallery Defeated-Shinkengers.png|Defeated Shinkengers Kyoryuu-Disc.png|Kyoryuu Disc IMG_0793.PNG|Preparing for battle. IMG_0794.PNG|Shinkenger! Going Forth! IMG_0798.PNG|You wont be sealed, you will be defeated! Cast *Takeru Shiba: Tori Matsuzaka *Ryunosuke Ikenami: Hiroki Aiba *Mako Shiraishi: Rin Takanashi *Chiaki Tani: Shogo Suzuki *Kotoha Hanaori: Suzuka Morita *Genta Umemori: Keisuke Sohma *Juzo Fuwa: Mitsuru Karahashi *Hikoma Kusakabe: Gorou Ibuki *Shiba Retsudō: Masashi Goda *Manpuku Aburame: Shinya Owada *Doukoku Chimatsuri: Rintaro Nishi (voice) *Dayu Usukawa: Romi Park *Shitari of the Bones: Chō *Narrator: Hironori Miyata Suit actors * Shinken Red, Shinkenoh: Hirofumi Fukuzawa * Shinken Blue: Yoshifumi Oshikawa * Shinken Pink: Sanae Hitomi * Shinken Green: Yasuhiro Takeuchi * Shinken Yellow: Miwa Hashiguchi * Shinken Gold: Jiro Okamoto * Doukoku Chimatsuri, Daikaioh: Hideaki Kusaka * Dayu Usukawa: Yūichi Hachisuka * Shitari of the Bones: Masaru Ōbayashi * Juzo Fuwa, Shinken Red (sub): Riichi Seike * Manpuku Aburame: Tsutomu Kitagawa Songs ;Ending theme * "Shirokujimuchū Shinkenger ~Ginmakuban~" ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition: Hideaki Takatori ** Arrangement: Project.R (Hiroaki Kagoshima) ** Artist: Shinkengers (Tori Matsuzaka, Hiroki Aiba, Rin Takanashi, Shogo Suzuki, Suzuka Morita, Keisuke Sohma) & Hideaki Takatori Trivia *Hyper Shinken Red and the Kyoryu Disk make their next appearance in Act 31. See also Clash of the Red Rangers, the Power Rangers Samurai TV movie which used some of the footage from this movie. External links *DCD-Shin.jp - Official movie website hub *Samurai Sentai Shinkenger The Movie: The Fateful War - Official movie website Category:Sentai Movies Category:Samurai Sentai Shinkenger